A Killer's Choice
by Fjord Cannon
Summary: A young girl lands on the RK crew's doorstep wounded. They take her in. Also an assassin is on the lose... do the two have anything to do with each other? (better than sounds)
1. Prologue

**_NOTE PLEASE READ: _**Ok… just so you know. I made the character WAAAAAAAAAAY before I made my account on this site. Wehave NOTHING in common. 

(start chappy)

Ten guards, one girl.

The girl looked considerably calm considering the position she was in.

And all she had were twin daggers, one in each hand. While all the guards had very sharp looking katanas.

The girl's name was Fjord Cannon. She was ten years old, and much different than other girls her age. She had short burgundy hair to her chin, and grayish-blue green eyes. And instead of wearing kimonos like most women, she wore a skirt to her knees. Brown in color, with cream at the bottom. Her sleeves on her shirt went down to her elbows and were pretty much the same. She also had brown boots.

All the guards lunged at Fjord. Both sides fought brutally. The guards were dead. Fjord finally won.

At least without getting seriously injured first.

There were some cuts on her arms and many on her legs, almost not being able to walk. She also had a small cut on her stomach. The last was the worst, a deep gash on her face. It went from a little above her eyebrow to her cheek. It would someday become a scar.

Not to mention she was very weak and about to pass out.

_Just need to find a place to stay the night, _thought Fjord.

Walking past house after house, she finally came by one where hopefully she could stay.

It wasn't really a house, it was more of a school.

It started to rain…hard.

Darkness started to claw at her vision. _Just a little more, _she thought.

Fjord knocked on the door a couple times.

Just as the door opened she blacked out. And fell into a pair of warm arms…

(end chappy)

Me: so what do ya think? Good? Bad?

Ata: **Is a muse** I think it sucked.

Moon: **is also a muse** you think everything sucks Ata

Sun: **is sugar high** I WANT HOT BISHIS!

Me: **sweatdrops at all comments** ok… R&R PLEASE!

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V


	2. Meeting the Savior

Darkness…

Darkness, pain, and a brutal fight were all she remembered

Fjord opened her eyes.

She was in a bed that was on the ground and was covered in several blankets.

To her right was a boy her own age. He was wearing pine forest green leggings and a dull yellow top. He had a bamboo sword on his back. He also had black hair that was sticking up. He also had brown eyes. His eyes held worry.

Fjord tried to sit up.

She seemed to have shocked the boy beside her.

"You're awake! I must tell Kaoru and Dr.Genzai!" he exclaimed while gently pushing her back onto the pillow. He then ran out of the room.

_Where am I? _thought Fjord. _And what happened?_

Like a rock, the memories from last night hit her.

The fight, the blood, the rain, the warm arms.

Fjord took one of her arms from out under the blankets and touched the soon-to-be scar.

"Please child, don't touch it," said an old man with gray hair. Behind him were the boy from earlier and a young woman.

The old man started taking her pulse and so such.

Thousands upon millions of questions filled the young girls mind, but she kept her mouth shut tight.

"You should be making a quick recovery child," said the old man bringing Fjord back into the real world.

Fjord dared to ask a question, "Excuse me, but what happened, where am I, and who are you all?"

"Oh, you are at my training school. And this is Yahiko," said the young woman and pointing to the boy from before, "This is Dr.Genzai," pointing to the old man, "and I am Kaoru. As for what happened, we don't know."

"We have some more friends, but they are not here right now," said Yahiko while looking at the ground.

"I'm surprised Yahiko," teased Kaoru. "I thought you would have picked a fight."

"What do you mean?" said Yahiko. He was getting angry.

"Well, us two fight so much I thought you would fight with her too," simply answered Kaoru.

The two instantly started to get into a loud argument.

Fjord put her head into her hands. A headache was starting.

As if Dr.Genzai was feeling her pain he grabbed Kaoru's and Yahiko's ears and said, "You two shouldn't be fighting in here, Miss…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name Fjord."

"Miss Fjord needs her rest," and with that he pulled the two out of the room.

But Fjord didn't feel tired. She was thinking of what happened before she blacked out. Who caught her before she hit the ground? And who were these _other friends_?

Even though she wasn't tired she started to feel drowsy. And once again Fjord Cannon blacked out.


	3. A Surprising Discovery

me: I'M BAAAAAAAACK! AND WITH THE NEXT CHAPPY!... oh... and here... i forgot to do the disclaimer for the last 2 chaps

Disclaimer: i don't own Ruroni Kenshin... if i did... then i would be rich... -.-+

* * *

For the second time that day Fjord Cannon woke up. 

And also for the second time that day, Yahiko was sitting quietly next to her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

Before either of them could say another word the door opened.

In the frame was Kaoru.

"Yahiko lunch is read-," said Kaoru cheerfully. "Oh, I see you are awake again Fjord. Well lunch is ready so come and get it."

Yahiko mumbles something under his breath.

"What is that?" Fjord asks.

"What? Oh, it's just that I hate her cooking," he answered. "I guess that we should go to lunch no matter how bad her cooking is."

Yahiko held out his hand so Fjord could stand up.

She took it gratefully. Just as she was on her feet, she fell.

And the only thing to grab onto was Yahiko.

Both of them were blushing madly.

"Uhh… here," said Yahiko while holding out his bamboo sword, "You could use it as a walking stick."

"Thanks."

Since Fjord was having a hard time walking it took them a while to get to lunch. When they finally got there they saw Kaoru, Dr.Genzai, and several other people Fjord didn't know.

"I was wondering what was taking so long for you two to get here," said Kaoru. "Sit."

"Sorry, Miss Complains-a-lot," said Yahiko. " But Fjord had a hard time walking."

"Well thanks for pointing out the obvious," said Kaoru.

And since they were arguing, again, Fjord decided to take a look at the other people at the table.

Across from her was Dr.Genzai shaking his head slowly in shame at Kaoru and Yahiko. To his right were two young girls. One around two and the other around three.

The one around two years had short brown hair in two pigtails and brown eyes. She was wearing a red and yellow kimono.

The one around three years had long brown hair and brown eyes. She had on a turquoise and pink kimono.

To Fjord's right at the end of the table was a man around 19 years old. He had brown spiky hair like Yahiko but longer. He also had white leggings and a white shirt edged in black. His eye color was brown.

And finally to Fjord's right was a man with red hair. He seemed to be the oldest besides Dr.Genzai. His eye color was violet. He was wearing a pinkish top and white leggings. And on his left cheek was a cross-shaped scar.

_I've seen him somewhere,_ thought Fjord. _I just can't put my finger on it._

"Well, your cooking is horrible, and you're ugly," said a smug Yahiko.

"My cooking is NOT horrible and I'm NOT ugly!" yelled Kaoru.

"Okay you two, stop arguing," said the man at the end of the table. "And Kaoru, Yahiko is right, your cooking is horrible."

"Why I never!" yelled Kaoru while throwing things at the man.

"Duck!" yelled Yahiko.

Dishes, plates, soup ladles, and even the food went flying.

Fortunately the man saw it coming and took the man with the red hair and used him as a shield. When Kaoru was done the red haired man had many manybumps on his head.

"That'll teach you! Never insult a woman's cooking!"

Everyone carefully came out of his or her hiding places.

"Now that that is over," calmly said Kaoru, "I'll introduce everyone else to you Fjord. The young girls over there are Suzume and Ayame Genzai. The one who agreed with Yahiko is Sanosuke Sagara; he likes to be called Sano. And the one with the red hair is Kenshin Himura. Everyone meet Fjord."

"Nice to meet you," said Kenshin while doing a small bow.

Fjord nodded her head once.

"I heard that the assassin, MoonShadow, is in town. I also heard that he killed almost a dozen guards," said Sano while putting his hands behind his head.

At mentioning the name MoonShadow Fjord instantly stiffened.

"What's the matter Fjord?" asked Yahiko.

"Never, _never_ mention the name MoonShadow around me."

"Why?"

"MoonShadow killed my entire family."

* * *

me: heheheheh... I DID A CLIFFY! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

sun: NUUUUUU! not the cliffy! T.T

reviewers: (attack with sporks) NO CLIFFY!

me: (running away from reviewers) R&R!

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V


	4. The Tale

**Please Read: **Ok... I'm so sorry I haven'tupdated in almost a year. I sorta forgot that this story was up. So, I FINALLY finished the chapter, but I hate how this chapter ends. Please don't hate me, and ignore other before and after comments from the other chapters. Since it has almost been a year since I last updated, I would like to say that my writing skills has improved a bit. This chapter, however, was written before my skills improved. Later chapters will be better, but I'm at a writer's block after this. So, I'm willing to take suggestions, and if you want, I can put a character of yours in the story if you want. My muses, Ata, Sun, and Moon will be staying.

* * *

There was a gasp from the people at the table. 

"W-w-what?" questioned a shocked Yahiko.

"You heard me," her voice was angry and stiff sounding. "MoonShadow killed my entire family."

"Well not sounding to be rude of anything, but could you tell us about it?" asked Kaoru while wringing her hands.

She sighed, "Okay."

_Four people are in some kind of sitting room._

_There seemed to be a mother and a father of course, and two boys._

_They were all dead._

_There was also a little girl about the age of 8 there too. She is shaking the mother's shoulder._

"_Mommy, please wake up!" She cried. "Please wake up and tell me what happened!"_

_Tears are now streaming down her cheeks. "…Mommy…"_

_A maid of the young girls parents walks over to the girl and comforts her._

_She starts talking. "Fjord…Mommy and Daddy aren't coming back."_

"_B-b-but… they're right there! How can they not be coming back?"_

"_They're dead Fjord. They're dead. No one could do anything to stop it."_

"_No! They aren't dead! They can't be!"_

_The maid sighed. "Fjord. While you were in the kitchen someone came in and killed your brothers and parents. Mommy's and Daddy's friends were here too."_

"_But what happened!"_

"_I'm getting to that just be patient," said the maid gently. "While you were in the kitchen an assassin came in and killed Mommy and Daddy and you're brothers in front of Mommy's and Daddy's friends."_

_Tears are coming faster and faster down the young Fjord's cheeks. "But Mommy and Daddy said that we were safe and that nothing bad will happen. They said there were many guards and the bad things called guns. How did that mean killer come in and kill Mommy and Daddy!"_

"_Nobody knows how the assassin came into the house Fjord. Nobody knows…"_

"_W-w-what was the killer's name?"_

"_MoonShadow"_

_The young Fjord's face became pure determination. "Well, I'll get that MoonShadow person if it's the last thing I do!" _

_She then ran out of the house and into the woods…_

"And that's what happened," answered Fjord. "I think that's why MoonSha- I mean the assassin is in town. I think she is trying to kill me. She killed the rest of my family. So why wouldn't she try and kill me?"

"Huh!" exclaimed Sano. "The assassin is a girl!"

Fjord shrugged. "From what I heard."

Sano shrugged, "Oh well. I'm just surprised that it is a girl. Most assassins are men."

Kaoru smacked Sano hard.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"How can you be so insensible! She just told us what happened and you are just sitting there and acting like it was nothing!"

"Well, sorrrrrrry," sarcastically said Sano. "Next time I will try and act like you. I'll just start throwing things around and raving about that my cooking isn't horrible."

"WHAT!" Kaoru then starts smacking Sano to a bloody pulp.

"Good thing Dr. Genzai, Suzume, and Ayame left a little while ago," said Yahiko.

Kenshin nodded. "Yes indeed."

"Do they always fight like this?" asked Fjord.

Kenshin answered this time. "Yes they do. But Kaoru and Yahiko fight more than Sanosuke and Kaoru."

"Hey!" exclaimed Yahiko. "That is not true!"

"Yes it is Yahiko. Yes it is."

Yahiko grumbles, "Fine, it IS true. I just don't like admitting it."

Fjord giggles a little and Yahiko blushes slightly.

"AND NEVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! HEAR ME!" screamed Kaoru.

Sano… well… lets just say he didn't say anything cause his jaw is almost dislocated…

* * *

Good, this chap is finally done, and if you didn't read the note at the begining of the chapter, please read it now. Thanks, please R&R! 


End file.
